Amnesia
by shybookworm18
Summary: Hanako is in a car accident and has temporary amnesia as a result. HanaSao fluff at the end.


It was a dreary and rainy Friday afternoon and Hanako Ikezawa was on her way to Lilly's house to spend the long weekend with her best friend. She opted not to hassle with the crowded train, instead choosing to drive her car to the Satou residence. She had acquired her driver license during the last summer break and she had picked out a modest car in celebration (which she very definitively told Hisao and Lilly was NOT a twentieth birthday present to herself). While she took the hour-long drive to the Satou beach house, the rain seemed to get heavier as if she was driving directly into the storm.

She gave a small groan as the rain fell harder on her windshield, flicking on the highest setting for her windshield wipers. As she was distracted for a brief second, a deer seemed to appear out of nowhere in the middle of the road and she swerved swiftly to avoid hitting it. The road was filled with water from the immense rainstorm and Hanako lost control of her car. The car went off the road and crashed into a tree. The last thing Hanako remembered before passing out was an intense pain on her forehead and in her torso.

Lilly listened to the clock chiming the hour and frowned worriedly. Hanako was supposed to arrive half an hour ago and it wasn't like her to be late for anything. She sighed and was about to call her cell phone when her phone went off. Giving a small sigh of relief, she picked up. "Hello? Satou residence, Lilly speaking."

To her shock, it wasn't Hanako's voice at the other end, but rather a stranger she'd never heard before. "Hello, Miss Satou? Do you know a Hanako Ikezawa? Your number was listed in her emergency contacts. There's been an accident. Could you come to the Osaka General Hospital as soon as possible?"

Lilly managed to remain outwardly calm, though her mind was a panicked mess. "An accident? What happened? Is Hanako alright?" Even as she was asking, her heart was sinking in horror at the thought of Hanako being in any sort of danger. She'd known Hanako ever since the start of high school, and although she had other friends, Lilly was closest to Hanako. She forced a smile anyway as she tried her hardest not to cry.

"I'm sorry, but you'll have to come see her," stated the strange voice flatly. "She's been put in stable condition, but she's had a really nasty accident."

"I'll be right there," Lilly confirmed before hanging up. She took a moment to compose herself and figure out what she wanted to say before dialing another number. The phone rang several times, much to her dismay. She hoped desperately for the other end to pick up soon before it went to voicemail.

Finally, Hisao picked up the phone groggily. He had decided to take a nap before studying Physics in the absence of Hanako. They had decided they needed time apart from each other and that Hanako staying with Lilly would be best. So he was mildly confused when his caller ID said Lilly was calling him. "What's up, Lilly?" he mumbled sleepily. "I thought you and Hanako were hanging out?"

"Hisao, something happened to Hanako. Could you please take me to the hospital? She's supposed to be stable," Lilly said hurriedly, trying her best not to stumble over her words in her panic. "I'm at the beach house. Please, come get me."

Hisao sat up instantly, his eyes wide in terror. "What happened?! Lilly, why's Hanako in the hospital?" he demanded, the shock audible in his voice. He had begged her to be careful before she drove off and now his worst fear had come true. Images of Hanako strapped to a hospital bed the same way he had been after his heart attacks caused his blood to run cold in his veins.

"Please, calm down. She's just had a small accident," Lilly fibbed in a feeble attempt to calm him down. "Drive carefully, alright, Hisao? We don't need you sharing a hospital room with Hanako. Take care." She hung up her cell phone and began to make tea. The ritual of tea brewing always managed to calm her down, no matter what was happening. This time, her hands were shaking as she went through the motions, unable to take her mind off her best friend.

As she was finally putting the teacup to her lips, a loud and rapid series of knocks sounded at her door. She sighed gently and rose to answer the door. "Hello, Hisao," she greeted him as she grabbed her purse and cane from the hook by the door. "Let's go, shall we?"

"Yeah," he answered tersely, his mind focused only on getting to Hanako. He extended his arm for her to hold onto as he led her to the passenger side. She forced a smile as she slid into the seat, not wanting to worry him further with her own urge to panic. They remained in silence during the fifteen minute drive to the hospital as they were unsure how to comfort each other. Eventually Hisao parked in the hospital parking lot and helped Lilly out, then the two walked arm in arm to the waiting room.

"Hello, we're here for Ikezawa," Lilly politely told the nurse. Hisao nodded, unable to speak past the lump in his throat. At least Lilly was able to keep her cool, even if he couldn't. He marveled at her ability to act so calm, though he knew she must have been suffering just as much, if not more, than he.

The nurse smiled pityingly at the couple before showing them to Hanako's room. Lilly held Hisao's arm tighter, terrified of the condition she'd find Hanako in. Despite not being able to see her, she loathed the thought of Hanako being in any sort of pain. "I think it would be best for Ikezawa's mental state if only one of you went in at a time. She doesn't remember anything," admitted the nurse sheepishly.

Hisao looked down at Lilly thoughtfully. "You can go ahead, you must be even more worried than I," he offered as he pushed her gently towards the door. "I'll wait here for your verdict." Lilly nodded gratefully and stepped lightly into the room, leaving Hisao to stick around the waiting room tensely. He waited for what felt like hours, but it only could have been thirty minutes before Lilly returned, her face pale and withdrawn.

"Hisao…She…She doesn't remember…anything…" she said plaintively. "Hanako doesn't remember who I am or anything about Yamaku. You can go see her, but I wouldn't expect much." She smiled apologetically before taking a seat beside him. "Go to her, Hisao."

He nodded nervously before realizing she couldn't see the gesture. He cleared his throat once. "Uh, yeah. I'll be back soon." He rose from his seat and walked to Hanako's room, wondering what he would find. Would he find a brand new Hanako? Bracing himself for the worst, he pushed the door open.

Hanako was propped up in bed and gazing out of the window pensively. Hisao could see her ribs were bandaged and there were a several stitches across her forehead. His heart broke for her, especially when she looked over at him with the saddest expression in her eyes. She seemed utterly confused by everything. He forced a smile and decided to treat her like her would before her accident. "Hi, Hana. How are you feeling?" He sat on the edge of her bed and she shied away from him. "Hanako, it's just me, Hisao. I'm not going to hurt you." He pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead.

She reached out hesitantly and cupped his face in her dainty hands. "You're…You're n-not afraid…of m-my scars…?" She stared at him confusedly. She ached to know who this kind boy was to her before she forgot everything.

"No, Hana. I love you and your scars." He smiled gently at her. Her grip tightened on his face as memories hit her, and she returned her gaze to his light brown eyes. "H…Hisao…" she murmured softly before pressing a chaste kiss to his lips. "M-My…Hisao…"

"Hanako." Hisao smiled relievedly at his beloved, over the moon that she remembered him. "You're back."


End file.
